


要孩子这事儿，得听我老婆的。

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	要孩子这事儿，得听我老婆的。

某家酒店的房间里——

小鬼正在浴室里边洗边唱着free style，  
而你早就习以为常的一边听一边刷刷手机。

“叮——来自 「妈」 的视频电话。”

“喂，妈，什么事？”

“在休息呢？琳琳不和你在一起吗？”

“他在洗澡。妈你有事找他？”

“没事，就跟你说一声，你俩明天都回家一趟，跟你们公司那边说过了。”

“啊？家里出事了吗，这么突然？”

“你别担心，不是啥坏事儿，你俩回来就是了啊。行了，早点睡吧。挂了。”

“诶，嗯。”

——“妈打电话来了？”

小鬼下身裹了条浴巾就这么从浴室走了出来。

“哇啊！你倒是穿着点什么啊！”你把被子蒙上眼睛，“妈说明天喊我俩回家一趟，没说干嘛。”

“嘶——都结婚三年了，老婆你咋还这么容易害羞啊！妈这突然喊咱们回去…我咋的有点不详的预感啊……”

此时的家里——

“呼——姑且能让他俩回来了。”

“那就好那就好。”

“哎，为了他俩啥时候能让我们抱孙子，可愁死了，是吧琳琳妈妈？”

“可不呢嘛，咱家这两个孩子天天脑子里就是工作，这结婚都三年了，孩子还没个影！”

确实如此…

你和小鬼，在公开恋情之后的一年里就领证结了婚。当时也算是轰动了娱乐圈蛮久的时间。  
以至于你曾多次被猜测会不会是“奉子成婚”，不然应该不会这么快领证。  
可随着时间的推移，不但没有孩子这个说法，你还大方的在采访时表示“我们暂时还没有计划要孩子。现在还年轻，先以事业为主。”

就这么过了三年，他在音乐方面成就非凡，你在演戏方面取得不错的成绩。

只是可惜，三年都没说要个宝宝。

别看小鬼大大咧咧的，在这方面的安全措施他比你还要上心。

只是他一直迁就你，因为你觉得自己还不够资格为人父母，所以他也就总是说“老婆说暂时不要，那咱就不要，不着急。”

隔天回到家——

你妈：“呐呐呐，这是你俩的机票，行李都收拾好了，你俩赶紧出发！”

鬼妈：“就是说，三周年纪念日怎么能不好好庆祝一下呢！”

你：？？？ 鬼：？？？

“诶？妈，等……”

“咋回事儿啊妈！？”

砰——

于是，你和小鬼就这么突然的被叫回家，又突然被轰出了门……

还能咋办，反正公司那边也给放假了，干脆就去度假咯！

“妈买的还是飞三亚的机票诶！咱俩都好久没去海边了！”

“海边？老婆你忘了你前年去海边晒黑了多少吗？”

“啧，就你话多。你咋不怀念怀念你老婆穿泳装啊？”

“这还…真没啥好怀念的…我努力了整整三年，老婆你咋还是前贫后凹？是我不够卖力，还是老婆你很飘？要不是当年你鬼哥瞎了眼……”

“……王琳凯，你要是再继续free style，今天就别想上床睡觉了。”

“诶别啊老婆，你的泳衣作为你老公来说真没啥好期待的啊，”

——“老婆你身上哪里我没看过？”

哼…色鬼……

经过了几个小时的路程，你和小鬼到了定好的酒店。

你二话不说，扔下行李就开始到处找泳衣。

小鬼看着你这么玩性大发，总觉得自己像是带了个没见过世面的小姑娘出门。

蹲在你旁边一边帮你找好该带的东西，一边笑着说“笨蛋，记得涂好防晒再出门。”

——“老公！你看看好不好看！”你迫不及待的换上泳装，在小鬼面前秀一波。

可是…

“老婆你这件咋布料这么少呢！”  
“不行，比基尼漏的太多了。”  
“老婆你过来——”

你看着他脸色，乖巧的走了过去不敢多说话。

结果小鬼选了半天，找了一件不透的长款防晒外套套在了你身上。

噢，还是他的衣服。

穿在你身上……反正屁股都完全给遮住了。

“诶…我这看着不就跟穿这件外套出门一样了嘛！”

“反正下水还是得脱，能穿这一会儿是一会儿。”

他这个人啊，真的是在一起这么多年了一直这样，

在吃醋这方面确实厉害，这都还没出门呢，就已经黑起个脸了。

“……老公你还没回答我‘好不好看’。”

“咳…就，就那样吧！反正不咋好看，我一个人看看就行了知道不？”

“嘿嘿～老公你脸红咯？”

“…臭丫头，再吵就亲你。”

tbc.


End file.
